Forget You
by sara-faith
Summary: Edward and Bella are divorced and are living on opposite sides of the country, the only thing between them is their son. All they want is to move on, but when they are forced to be together, they realise that may not be a possibility. All human. Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Edward and Bella have been divorced for three years now and are living on opposite sides of the country, the only thing that remains between them is their 4 year old son. All they want is to move on from each other and live their individual lives, but when they are forced to be together, they realise that may not be a possibility.

_I heard a loud cry fill the delivery room, has a slumped against the pillows. I was exhausted._

"_It's a boy!" the doctor told me with a smile on his face. My heart lifted at his words, I had a little boy! "Is he ok? Is everything alright?" I asked desperately. _

"_He is fine, babe. Absolutely fine, I am so proud of you! I love you so much Bella!" Edwards lips came to meet mine has we shared a loving kiss as we got caught up in the moment._

_I reached my arms out has the nurse brought over a little bundle in a blue blanket. I looked down at the little boy in my arms. I felt has if gravity had now shifted and now my world revolved around him. _

"_He's handsome" Edward said, his voice full of amazement. _

"_He's perfect." I told him, as handsome just did not fit how fantastic he was. "Are we still going with James?" praying he would say yes, has I absolutely adored the name._

"_Yeah." he replied has he smiled down at his son has I beamed. "Hi there, James Mason Cullen." _

_I have no idea how long me and Edward just sat there staring at me, but after a while I felt my lids getting heavy and I was beginning to dose off. I felt Edwards lips by my ear and he whispered, "Rest, love. I love you so much and I always will." as I slipped into a peaceful sleep with my little family around me._

That was along time ago. About six months later, me and Edward filed for a divorce. Everything seemed to become an obstacle, and we realised we were completely different in everywhere that mattered. I moved away from Seattle and settled down in New York, opened a recording studio and later on my own record label. Got an penthouse apartment and got on with life. James is still the best part of my life, even if I call him Jamie instead of James, but he likes it. I see him half of the year for the last four years and when he is away from me I miss him terribly. I haven't seen Edward for all the time. When I get Jamie I go to Seattle airport to a particular corner. He stands one side, me the other and Jamie simply runs round and vice versa in New York when its time for Jamie to leave me. It isn't that we can't even bare to look at each other, because we got along fine its just that it is just plain awkward to see each other.

Jamie gets tutored, at both of his homes but still has a wide group of friends. Me and Edward decided this because we realised we couldn't keep him in school while he is swapped between us. We also realised that niether one of us could go without him for a full six months straight so we alternate between months and holidays. So I get him every other month. Including this one.

It's the first of march and I am currently getting off my plane at Seattle airport and am ready to see my best friend and son.

But not his father.


	2. Chapter 2

I loved and hated this day. Of course the love outweighed the hate, because I couldn't wait to see my little fella and spend the whole month with him. But it always got me thinking about Edward. There really hadn't been anyone else after him. Sure the odd boyfriend, but they never really worked out, so as I result I had manly gone with one night stands for a while. I mean I was 22, I was more than entitled to have some fun.

I had gotten married when I was seventeen, which was far to young. My parents proved this and now I did too. I year later we had had Jamie. So you see I was still young and i was no stranger to alcohol, eye liner and boys. I missed Edward, more than I would ever want to admit, but in a way being apart from him had helped a great deal. Sure we spoke on the phone every now and then but the topic always centred around Jamie and never our own lives. Hell I didn't even know if he had remarried and I knew for sure that he has no idea what I do for a living. In a way it was almost comical.

The airport was busier than usual today so I stood right on the corner so that Jamie wouldn't miss me. I was practically bouncing off the ground with excitement. Me and my son always had the best time together and I was sure this was going to be no different.

My heart gave a cry of joy when I saw a small patch of tousled bronze hair rounding the corner. "Jamie!" I yelled and waved my arms. As soon has he saw me his face seem to light up from sadness. Why was my son sad? That was something I would have to ask later because If there was something upsetting him I was going to sort it out one way or another.

"Mama!" he yelled has he ran toward me, then jumping into my arms. Wow, he was getting big.

"Hi there." I laughed. "I missed you so much!"

"Missed you to mama." He told me with a smile I could just melt at.

"Come on we got to get a move on if we want to get home tonight." I said while grabbing his little bag and throwing it over my shoulder and began walking to our terminal as our plane had already begun to bored.

It was around about a 5 hour flight and then a short cab ride to the apartment, so I had plenty of time to catch up with my boy.

Once we were in our seats on the plane, Jamie fell into full swing telling me everything he had been learning with his tutor, what he has been doing with his friends and the new video game he got and how amazing it was, has well as what level he was on. I also discovered that my son now loved an kids TV show about Star Wars, and I was sure I would be seeing a lot of it this next month.

But what he told me last worried me. After two hours of none stop talking he went quiet and thought he has begun to drift off to sleep. However he turned around to me, "Mama? Daddy said to tell you that he wants to talk to you and will be calling you tonight." With that he turned his head to rest on my shoulder and fell asleep.

It was now three o'clock in the afternoon. We would get home for about 6ish and I knew for a fact that Edward would not call while Jamie was awake so maybe around ten, New York time?

Why would he want to talk? Jamie? Custody arrangements? Had I done something? I allowed it to rattle around my brain, up until it was announced we were arriving at JFK airport. I gently woke up Jamie and exited the plane. Jamie spent the whole cab staring out the window. He loved New York City and I really couldn't blame him. His other home was in a tiny little town called Folks in Washington and therefore the city was a big change for him and a welcomed one.

When we got home we were met by my dog, Jake. Jake was an American Bullmastiff, he was an excellent guard dog because I lived in a big city on my own or with my four year old son, but also very friendly to those he knew. Most importantly he adored Jamie. Jamie ran around pointing out anything that was different or even the same and familiarising himself with the apartment again. I was a reasonable cook but most of the time I couldn't be bothered and today was no different so I ordered a large pizza for us to share.

We sat on the floor, leaning against the couch whilst watching Alvin and the Chipmunks, just because it was on, and ate our pizza. By the time the credits had come on I could tell Jamie was tired out. So he got into his pyjamas and I tucked him up in his bed, in his room. His head had barely hit the pillow when he was asleep. It was such a joy to have him near me again because I missed him so much when he was gone.

I went and put my own pyjamas on and headed toward the music room. My apartment is quite big and I had no use of the room at the back with it only being me and Jamie that is why I made it into a music room and a tiny recording studio. Slap bang in the middle was my gorgeous grand piano.

Edward used to play for me all the time when we were together, he even wrote a song for me, but when we broke up I simply could not get used to the absence of the music. Therefore I taught myself how to play the piano, then the guitar and bass guitar and now I was attempting to master the drums.

I lay my glass of red wine and my cell phone on top of the piano and sat at it's bench. I had only been playing for a few minutes when my phone began to vibrate and play Close To Me by The Cure. I picked it up and has I was expecting (but praying it wasn't) Edward was calling me.

I took a deep breath and casually answered the phone. "Hello?" I said. I hated the thought of him thinking I was waiting for his call.

"Hi, Bella. It's Edward."

Oh! Hi, Jamie mentioned that you were going to call. What can I do for you?" I could not believe how calm and collected I sounded when inside I was dreading what he could possibly want to talk to me about.

"Well, the thing is… and I really had no clue how to say this… it's umm… well… and I'm not rubbing your nose in it… just thought… umm… you are entitled to know." He was stammering all over the place and I was running out of patients.

"Edward, just spit it out, for crying out loud before I am old and grey!" I demanded, my tone a little irritated.

"Ok, well, I'm getting married."

All I could say was "Oh."

_Author Note: So the television show that is Jamies favourite is called Star Wars: The Clone Wars. I got the idea from my 5 year old cousin who is absolutly obsessed with the show. _

_I hope you like my idea that Bella is still really young and just wants to have some fun, and is not exactly what you would call a strict parent. The idea that Edward is getting remarried shows how much he wants to settle down._

_Pictures can be found on my profile for this chapter._

_Next chapter is going to be Bella's feelings and possibly the starting point to the drama. I also really want to show of the relationship Bella and Jamie have because i don't feel like i have done it justice in this chapter._

_Please leave a review and tell me what you think of this and any ideas you may have because i love hearing from you. The next chapter will be up asap! _

_Thank you_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's the new chapter, but first i want to say a huge thank you to everyone who added me to their alerts, favourites or have reviewed! It really means so much to me._

_Also i want to apologise that this chapter is a little short, but the next one will be longer and will be up either tomorrow or the day after._

"Oh!"

That was it.

Nothing else.

Say something, Bella! Anything!

"Bella?" The voice said into my ear. The phone! I was on the phone with… Edward. Oh no!

"Well… I guess congratulations are in order." I said with a surprisingly strong voice.

"Thanks," he replied and I couldn't help but notice the awkwardness in his voice. "Well here's the thing, we are heading to New York tomorrow, because that's were Tanya's father lives and she wants to get started on planning the wedding, which will also be in New York. So, would it be ok if you saw Jamie a little whilst in town. I know it's yours time with him but Tanya's family would love to meet him and I miss him already. So what do you think?"

I didn't want to say yes but I didn't want to sound unreasonable either. "Well I guess if its just for a day or two, I don't really see a problem with it, but I will have to check with Jamie first of course."

"Yeah, of course! Thanks Bella." It sounded like the end of the conversation but I knew Edward and I sensed there was more.

"Is that everything?" I asked, knowing it wasn't.

"Not quite." I knew it! "You see, Tanya also mentioned a few times that she wanted to meet you."

Silence. I was completely shocked.

"Why?" I practically screamed. When I remembered Jamie was asleep, I quickly adjusted my tone. "I mean why would she want to meet me?"

"Your Jamie's mum and to connect with him, she feels like she needs to connect with you too. You can say no, but you have to admit it makes sense, after all she will be becoming a big part in Jamie's life."

I hated to admit it but it was a good point and I was curious as to who would be replacing me for half the year. "We will see." I said, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of me saying yes. "Let me think about it."

"Ok, that's fine." He sounded hopeful, which really irritated me. "I'll call you when I get into town, ok?"

"Yeah, bye." I said and then hung up.

I stood up, dived onto the couch, grabbed a pillow and screamed into it with everything I had.

_Again so sorry it's short, but thank you. Next one up asap. Please review and let me know what i think :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Next chapter, wow i am on a role. It's another shorty but i honestly felt it was the right place to end it. I apologise that it is a bit like a monologue but it needs to be heard. Thanks again to everyone who has added me or reviewed your the reason i am updating so fast._

I woke up, yet again. I had been tossing and turning all night. I had tried to read at one point but the story no longer held any interest for me.

I let out a deep breath and looked over at the alarm clock. 5 am. It was dark outside still but already I could hear the traffic below. I gave up on the idea of sleep and got out of bed. I put my robe on and headed toward the kitchen. Jake was lying on the rug infront of the couch and his head lifted has I entered the room. He gave me a confused head cock before trotting over to me. Clearly he wasn't used to me being up this early in the morning. I gave him a tickle behind the ears before continuing toward the kitchen. I clicked on the coffee machine and sat down on one of the stools at the counter and dropped my head in my hands.

I knew what had me feeling so down. It was the idea of Edward getting married, or to be more precise the knowledge of it. It had been so much simpler not knowing, at least then I could create it all myself, pretend he was miserable or thinking of me but now…

Argh, why? Why did I care? Why was I bothered? It had been 3 years for crying out loud!

NO! It's late I hadn't had much sleep, that was it. I was just so tired my head wasn't working right. I would be fine.

There was no way I loved Edward!

He was getting married, and I would make nice with her and I would let her be part of Jamie's life and that would be that.

I was so completely lost in my thoughts that I was completely oblivious to Jamie, I wasn't aware of his presence until he called me from across the room.

"Hey little man! What are you doing awake at this time?" I asked him as I hurried toward him.

"I couldn't fall back to sleep." He told me, his voice sounded sad and tired and it broke my heart.

"Ok, well, what do you say, we curl up on the couch, and watch a movie? Whatever movie you like." I told him, hopefully then he would fall asleep whilst watching like he used to.

"Yeah, ok. Can we watch Star Wars?"

"Yeah of course we can. Now come on lets get comfy." I said has I picked him up and sat him down on the couch. The DVD was easy enough to find in his bag so it took me no time at all to get it in the TV and playing. I sat down next to him and he curled up into my side. I pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa and we began to watch.

Today was my worry free day with Jamie and I was determined to not let Edward Cullen into my head until it was absolutely necessary.

_I think you will be happy to know that that time will be very very soon, however the next chapter will be Bella and Jamie's day together and it will be very cute. It should be up in the next couple of days, so please review and give me ideas of what they can do. _

_Thank You! x_


	5. Chapter 5

_So here is the new chapter. A few people have mentioned that they want the chapters longer so i am gonna start on that with the next one, which should be up after the weekend. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed or added this story._

_Hope you like this one x_

I walked out of my bedroom having just got dressed and ready for the day ahead of me. I was wearing dark blue skinny jean, black converse and a KISS T-shirt a had bought when I saw a gig of theirs last month. My hair really didn't need much work, has I had changed it from being long and wavy to shoulder length and straight as it was so much easier to manage. I didn't wear much make-up compared to some, just a little eye-liner and mascara. I never used to wear but I found it makes me feel a lot more confident and I am aware of how advertisement that sounds.

Jamie was sitting on the sofa watching the end of the DVD. I had insisted that he stop it half way through the movie to get dressed, and I can honestly say I have never seen him move so fast. I wondered over to the kitchen to clean up the dirty plates that we had just eaten strawberry pop tarts off.

We had decided not long ago that we were going to head to Central Park today and just have a general wonder round. I figured at some point then I would squeeze in the message from his Dad and see if he was ok with it. After all I still had no idea what Jamie's opinion on the woman was, but knowing him he would love her.

I was on the brink of disappearing into my own world again, when my little boy came bouncing into the kitchen. "Mama, the movie is over." he told me with a huge smile on his face.

"Ok baby, go grab your shoes and we will get going." He scampered off the way he had came to retrieve his shoes from behind the sofa.

The park was literally just across the road from my building and I could see it from out my windows. It was really something, a sea of green in the middle of a concrete labyrinth.

We hurried across the road with Jamie's hand in mine and Jake's dog lead in the other, weaving in between the many yellow cabs and rare other cars. When we made it across the road and into the park though I allowed Jamie to let go of my hand, because even though he was young it was still important to me to give him some independence. I hated the idea of smothering him and wrapping him in cotton wool, that's not how a childhood should be like in my opinion.

We had walked around for a while, Jamie talking animatedly the whole time. I listened intently has he described the movie this morning and why he loved it so much. When he had finished I was tempted to watch it myself. What can I say, the boy is destined to work in sales. We had also played fetch for around an hour as neither of them got bored of it. However after a while we found ourselves sitting on a bench overlooking the reservoir and I took my chance.

"Jamie, you remember your Daddy called me last night?" He nodded so I continued. "Well, he told me about getting married." I waited for a response now, hoping it would give me a clue into how the rest of this convostaion would go. But Jamie just sat there waiting for me to continue, with a deep breath I did. "He also said that him and this, Tanya are coming here to New York and they want to see both of us. What do you think?" Jamie looked up at me with wide eyes and let out a groan.

"Do we have to?" He asked me. So he didn't like them, it took everything I had not not to smile.

"Well why do you not want to then I will tell you if we have to or not."

"She is so annoying though! She is always spending all her time with Dad and making him send me to Grandma's house and she calls me James!" He said the end of his little rant like it was the worst thing in the world, so I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips.

"Listen sweetheart, it will only be one or two days and I will be with you every step of the way ok? Then we will do something really fun to make us feel better."

"Ok." He said still not sounding happy so I decided it was time to lighten up the mood.

"So, could I take her." I was right, he immediately started giggling.

"Defiantly mom."

"Good, because you know your mum is a real hard case. Just ask your Dad." I laughed, when all of a sudden I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out and started at the screen. "Speak of the devil." I muttered before taking a deep breath and answering.

_Sorry about the cliffhanger ending, so i am ot sure if the next chapter will be Edward and Bella face to face or just the phone convosation and heading toward that. What do you think?_

_Thanks so much for reading! x_


	6. Chapter 6

_Ok, I have really messed up here and i am so sorry! I promised a longer chapter but have ended up with the shortest EVER! It is because i have been working all weekend and have had no time but i really wanted to give you something because i hate not updating. SO SORRY!_

"Hello," I answered cheerfully. I could tell that Jamie was paying attention and I didn't want him to hear the discomfort or distress that I felt.

"Hi, Bella. We just arrived… so where are you guys?." Edward asked. I could tell he was thrown off by the cheerfulness of my voice, and as a result a smug grin spread across my face.

"We are currently sitting in Central Park, having a wonderful day in the sun, ain't we Jamie?"

"Yep!" Jamie yelled with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh Jamie's there?" Clearly that had cleared up the cheerfulness. "So erm, could we meet up, do you think?"

"Well we were gonna get some dinner in a minute, but I guess you could come. Let me just check with the boss." I pulled the phone and turned toward Jamie. "Jamie how do you feel about meeting your Dad for some dinner?"

"Your coming to arn't you mom? You promised." Jamie asked me, pleading me really. Jamie was no fool, he knew if his Dad was there, so was this new woman.

"Yeah, of course I will sweetheart." I reassured him. I pulled the phone back to my ear, "yeah that's fine, just give me time and place."

"How do you feel about Café Lalo in 30 minutes?" He asked. I new that café well, it just so happened to be my favourite.

"Yeah that sounds fine. See you then." With that I hang up without letting him say another word. "Right Jamie, lets go drop Jake off at home and go meet Daddy and Cruella Deville."

We headed toward home with Jamie laughing his head off at our new nickname for her.

_Again i am so sorry its short! Promise the next one will be longer. It's just i really wanted to give you guys something. Please drop me a review and i appreciate any ideas for how this meeting should go._

_Thank You!_


	7. Chapter 7

_some posh apartment looking over central park. I couldn't really talk since (thanks to my amazing job) I was living in a huge six bedroom house just outside posh apartment looking over central park. I couldn't really talk since (thanks to my amazing job) I was living in a huge six bedroom house just outside posh apartment looking over central park. I couldn't really talk since (thanks to my amazing job) I was living in a huge six bedroom house just outside Seattle.__So this is my apology for the last chapter being so short, this one is a lot bulkier. But I don't think it's what you guys have been expecting. This is really all the information you need to know about two other main characters we have in this story, I still have a few more to introduce to you (next few chapters) but I think this is one you will all be very interested in. _

EPOV

New York City.

I city that had the ability to bring hundreds of emotions to the surface.

Joy

Love

Awe

Regret

Guilt.

The city was spectacular, a real site and I absolutely loved the atmosphere that was individual only to New York. But this wasn't mine, it was Bella's. A girl I hadn't seen in over three years. It was odd that it still made me nervous to see her but this was also expected. After all the last time I saw her was in a court settling the terms of our divorce and sure we had talked on the phone but it's really not the same thing as actually seeing someone face to face. And now I was meeting my ex-wife and our son with my soon-to-be wife, to get coffee! It was ridiculous!

Me and Bella had hardly talked and when we did the conversation always centred around Jamie. I had no idea what she did for a living, if she was with anyone, if she was well emotionally and physically or even why she was in New York. I had never asked for the simple reason that she had never asked me, and I am well aware of how childish that sounds but if she isn't bothered, why should show her that I am?

My life had changed dramatically since me and Bella. I had got an incredible job as an architect, which I had been trying to achieve for many years. I got the job with a company that built office blocks that had certain individual features to them, which was owned by Caius Denali. After about a year and a half Caius realised that I had potential in his company, so he began to interact with me, for example at first he asked me if I would like a drink with him when I had finished work. A while later, he invited me to join him, his family and a client for dinner, I excepted with the plan off sucking up to my boss and improving my work load. That was the evening I was introduced to his daughter, Tanya Denali.

She was stunning.

She was tall with strawberry blonde hair that flowed down her back, with features any girl would die for. We flirted a little over dinner but I didn't really see it going anywhere, as she was just a girl that lived off Daddy's money and was destined to marry rich. But when I was told by Caius the next day about how much his daughter liked me and it would be ok if I wanted to take her out for dinner sometime. How could I say no? The first few dates went pretty well, but I just wasn't feeling what I guy should for such a beautiful creature. I guess she wasn't my type. This had made me think back to Bella, she had made me happy and we had had this beautiful son together. I considered calling her, asking her if we could try gain, to see how she was, to just talk to her. Many a night I would pick up the phone, but I always put it back down. Dropping Jamie off or picking him up ignited a battle within myself, just a peak round the corner, just a glance of her. But it was unfair of me to interfere with her life. After all, me and her were over. So I kept seeing Tanya, our kisses deepened, and our time spent together increased, she bagan spending the night and the next thing I knew we were boyfriend and girlfriend. She met Jamie and my family, they all appeared to like her, although I was a little concerned about her relationship with Jamie. Whenever I would ask him to hang out with me he was fine but as soon as Tanya was added into the picture I would receive a groan in response.

Me and Tanya had only been seeing each other for six months when she began to drop hints about getting married. I have to admit I nearly had a heart attack when I realised this, but I just pretended I was oblivious to them, but them her mother and father began to join in and I realised if I wanted to keep seeing Tanya, escape all the hint dropping and keep my job I was going to have to pop the question, so I did. It was nothing to special, just a fancy restaurant and then down on one knee. I have to say I have never heard anyone scream so loud in my life. She had dived straight into plans and now the wedding is a month away.

So that's why we are In New York, to see her family and sort out the venue. Her family had moved here into some posh apartment looking over Central Park. I couldn't really talk since (thanks to my amazing job) I was living in a huge six bedroom house just outside Seattle.

When we had checked into our hotel in New York and settled in, I gave Bella a call, only to discover that her and Jamie were sitting in Central Park. I had only been to New York a few times but during those times, I had discovered a brilliant little café near by so suggested we meet there. Bella happily agreed but had hung up before I even had time to say goodbye.

"So, when do I get to meet this woman?" Tanya asked me as she sat down beside me on the bed.

"In thirty minutes, at this little café I know round the corner." I told her.

She suddenly jumped up with a look of horror on her face. "Thirty minutes!" she yelled. "How exactly am I ment to get ready in that amount of time? And a café Edward? That is hardly considered classy." She complained.

"Babe, you look great, why do you to change?" I asked her and deciding it best to dodge the complaint about a café.

"Oh come on! I am your fiancée." she told me, saying the last word like it had magical powers. "and I am about to meet your ex-wife. She is James's mother as well and I need to show her that I call the shots now and she will not be interfering with OUR family." She told me with a look of determination on her face. This bothered me but decided to let it go.

Pretty soon we were outside the café and as we entered I held my breath. This was it. As soon as we walked in my eyes began to scan the room.

She wasn't there.

_So what's your opinion on Tanya? And I should warn you, she is not going to be the good guy, she is already getting on my nerves, but then again I do have to spend a lot of time with her. Ok next chapter is the big reunion! Should be up after the weekend._

_By the way, is this chapter a good length for you guys? And whats your taje on Edward point of view? Want to hear more? Please let me know._

_Thanks loads! x_


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry about my late update. It's late because i have been so busy at work, then it was my birthday, then me and my boyfriend broke up and then i did my first gig in 3 months. So it has been very hectic, and has a result i am sorry to say this chapter is shorter than i wanted it. So the next half will be up tomorrow of it so you won't be mad at me! **

**Hope you like it.**

**Thanks xx**

BPOV

I was running late, great first impression there. Jamie and I hurried along the sidewalk until we were right in front of the café. But I had to stop and calm down before I took a step inside. I was about to see the man that I had loved with all my heart and has a result, that love had turned my world upside down. The last time I had seen him had been in a court room and now we would meet again in a café in New York. I guess in an odd way it was rather like a soap opera. Well, it was now or never.

_I picked up my purse and stood up from my chair. It was over._

_I looked across the courtroom to see Edward shaking hands with his lawyer, Jasper Hale. It was no surprise to me that Jasper was Edwards lawyer, after all they had been friend almost all their lives. Angela, my attorney, came over to me then, "So nice work Bells, we didn't really good there and the settlement is just what you wanted," she beamed. I had no desire to take anything more than what was mine, and has a result everything had been split down the middle and Edward had no reason to complain. "So, any ideas on where your heading now?" Angela was more than just my attorney, she was also one of my most trusted friend. It was just an added bonus that she just so happened to be the best lawyer in Seattle. _

"_I don't know yet, I have some time to get it all sorted before Jamie comes to stay so I will start next weekend." I wanted to talk to Edward before he left. I was most likely not going to see him again for a long time and I would hate it if we left on bad terms, so I was being a little rude to Angela by trying to answer to quickly and escape. "Anyway Ang, I have to get going, sorry. See you later though, ok?" I smiled and then headed straight for Edward. He had finished talking with Jasper and was collecting his things off the table. "Hey?" I said to his back hesitantly. _

_He slowly stood up straight and turned to me. "Hi. Listen I couldn't bear it if we left on bad terms or not talking, so can we maybe put this whole mess behind us and be friends?" He looked desperate and I couldn't help but laugh. His face to slight shock so I quickly went on to explain and reassure him._

"_I was about to ask you the exact same thing. I would hate it if we left this as enemies." We smiled at each other for a moment. This was it and we both knew it. I had to be the stronger one here and break the ties, so I extend my hand out to him. A quick formal shake of the hand, a gaze in the eye and I turned and walked away from Edward Cullen. _

Never looking back.

I walked in with Jamie's hand clutching mine. I scanned the café and saw a face I hadn't seen in years staring at me from across the room. His eyes hadn't changed that was for sure. Emerald green sparkles. His hair was still the tussled bronze mess I had once adored. His mouth hung open slightly has he stared at me. I couldn't help ducking my head slightly and blushing, but still my eyes never left his.

I have no idea how long I stood there but after a moment I was aware of where, why and what I was doing. I shook myself out of my daze and kneeled down so I was Jamie's height. "Hey there's your Dad," I pointed out to him. He simply nodded and began to pull me toward Edward.

Edward stood up along with a blonde who had yet to turn and face me. "Edward." I said curtly to him when we reached the table.

"Hi there, Bella." He greeted with his customary crooked smile. There was a purpose filled throat clearing from the blonde girl that had Edward immediately shifting his attention from me. "Oh! Sorry, Bella this is Tanya."

"His fiancée." The Blonde girl inserted immediately. She looked like Malibu Barbie, and she was clearly eager to mark her territory with me. "So you must be Bella." She sneered at me whilst looking at me up and down.

This was not going to go well.

**Review please and tell me what you think. Is there still something there between Edward and Bella? How bad is this meeting going to go? Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about not updating for so long, i have been having some serious trouble with computer this week but it seems to have gotten it's act together now. So on with the story...**

EPOV

Tanya pulled me over to a table in the corner. It was secluded and out of the way, the perfect place in my opinion. I took the seat that faced the door and Tanya took one opposite me. I don't know why I took the seat, did I want to see Bella? Was I that eager? No, no I wasn't. Just nervous that's all.

We sat there for three minutes and 36 seconds, but it felt longer. Finally the door of the café opened and I automatically looked over.

There she was.

She stood there in the doorway, scanning the room. It was an odd feeling. Like I zoned onto her and all of a sudden I couldn't see anything or anyone else.

She was different. Her hair was a lot shorter and she was wearing make-up now. But I had to admit I liked this new look on her. I was also drawn to what she was wearing, the skinny jeans and a KISS T-shirt. The Bella I knew only knew one song by the band, it made me realise that I really didn't know the girl standing in front of me.

Our eyes met across the café. Her eyes hadn't changed. Still the beautiful chocolate brown a knew I could never forget, and believe me I had tried. We just stared for a moment, trying to get over the shock of it all, but after a minute she shook her head slightly and bent down.

There was my son next to his mother. He looked so happy to be with her and I could see that he was gripping her hand firmly. She was talking to him and then pointed over to me. Jamie looked over at me and nodded his head, he then began to pull Bella over to wear I was sat. I could no longer control the grin that spread across my face. Jamie always made me smile with the way he would take over a situation. Sometimes it was easy to forget how old he was because his heart was so big. He was truly my pride and joy.

I stood up when she reached the table, to greet her. "Edward." she said to me politely. Her voice still sounded like bells and it took all I had not to grin at it.

"Hi there, Bella." I greeted her as a crooked polite smile appeared on my face. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of someone clearing their throats. I reluctantly turned toward it and realised it had been Tanya. Shit! "Oh! Sorry, Bella this is Tanya."

"His fiancée." Tanya added with a smile. "So you must be Bella." There was something within Tanya's tone that bothered me a little but I passed it off as my imagination.

"Nice to meet you." Bella said has she stuck her hand out towards Tanya. Tanya slowly pushed her chair back and stood up to face Bella, making a show of flicking her hair back before shaking her hand.

"Charmed, I'm sure." she said in return. I knew Tanya well and therefore knew that she was warning Bella off and I wasn't sure how I felt about this. But it clearly had no effect on Bella, she stood there unfazed and completely not bothered, but the tension was thick in the air.

So I kneeled down and gave my son the biggest hug I could manage and then picked him up. He smiled at me and I kissed him on the cheek. I never had to try with Jamie our relationship just came naturally. I like to think that we were similar, that he took after me. But standing there facing Bella, it was clear that he was his mothers son, I had just been in denial over it.

Tanya moved her chair so close to me that she was practically sitting on my lap, awhile Bella sat across the table me and Jamie between the two of us.

"So, Bella I want to hear all about you! Everything! So start from the beginning, you know when you left Washington." Tanya told Bella. I knew this was a little rude and reallly applying pressure to Bella but I had to admit I was really interested and therefore couldn't find it within myself to apply the breaks to Tanya's interrogation.

"Believe me its really not interesting."

"Please Mama! I want to hear the story." Jamie whined. He then turned to me with wide eyes, "It's really cool." So Bella had told her story to our son. I felt a pang of jealousy that others knew her so well yet I felt like she was a stranger.

It appeared that Jamie had the ability to persuade his mother. "If you insist little man." She laughed. She took a deep breath and began, "Well it all started just over three years ago…"

**So i thought we have heard what Edward has been doing with his time over the last few years, what about Bella? IS that a good idea? **

**Please drop me a review and let me know what you think.**

**THANKS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry. I have been extreamly busy these past few weeks and i have hardly had a second to right anything. But heres the next chapter! Thanks everyone who has reviewed or added this story it means so much to me. Also i want to write a new story now i have some free time but i am unsure what about so i have but a poll on my profile so please check it out so i know what you want. Thanks.**

Three years. It feels like only yesterday when I left Forks, Washington. And sometimes it seems like another life.

But I feel like in the last three years I have really learned I grow up and become something more than I was back then.

I guess my own story starts around three and a half years ago. The day that Edward and I had our final fight. After throwing various items at his head, I said my parting lines. They still ring through my head, sometimes I regret saying them and other times I wish I had said more. _"Edward, if you really loved me, you would think about me. How I feel, or what I want. But you don't! I guess at the end of the day loving you isn't the right thing to do and it's time I went my own way." _with that I picked up my young son and headed to my car where my bags were waiting.

He never followed me. Yelled my name. Called me. Tried to find me. Never. It was the end.

We drove around for a while after that, going from hotel to hotel, funfair to aquarium. It was great fun and Jamie loved it and so did I. But I knew it wouldn't last forever, I needed to settle down and get a job so I could provide for my son. Start a new life.

The only problem was I had no idea where. I couldn't stay in Washington because of all the memories that went with it. I could of gone to Phoenix, where my mum lived, but we had never really been on the best of terms so that was out.

Around a week after I had left my former home we had pulled in at a gas station to refuel and the sun was beating down in the sky so Jamie was wearing his little Yankie's base ball cap. I really had no idea why he had it, he didn't support them and he had never even been to New York. And that's when it hit me.

New York City!

It was perfect. Jamie would love it and from what I could remember of it, it would be the perfect place for a new start. So that's where we headed.

Eventually we got there and I booked us into a reasonably priced hotel for a week so we could get a feel for the city, find an apartment and find a job. In a week... I had a real challenge.

So on day one me and Jamie explored different areas in New York.

Day two we continued exploring.

Day three we wen to a real estates and inquired about some apartments.

Day four we looked at some apartments, with no results.

Day five I went job hunting with my sidekick in tow, with no results.

But it was day six that really was the cracker. We were just walking to no where in particular, just wondering, when we came across this recording studio called Orchid Studios. It looked like they did a good trade and were rather successful. But what really caught my attention was the notice in the window: _"Wanted! Music technician, no experience required. Inquire within."_

I realised that I didn't have any qualifications and no experience, but I did not a fair bit about recording music. It was something of a hobby of mine in High School. I had recorded pieces of music by others for assignment, or school plays. I even recorded a few local bands. It had really come in useful when I started dating Edward, because it gave me the ability to record the amazing pieces of music he had composed himself on his piano. Has I went along I mastered mixing down tracks and lots of other tricks. It was something I had truly enjoyed but I never followed it as a career. But I always wondered how great it would be to have a job doing something I loved. And now was my chance.

So I took a deep breath and walked in. I told the receptionist why I was there and she went into the studio to get the owner. A few minutes later she returned with a tall, well built man who had russet skin and black hair down to his shoulders. He looked around two or three years older than me.

"Hi there, I'm Jacob Black." He said as he walked toward me holding his hand out for me to shake. I couldn't help but smile back at the friendly grin that was on his face.

"It's nice to meet you," I replied as I shook his hand, "I'm Isabella Cullen, but I prefer Bella."

"Well Bella, Angela here tells me that you are interested in a job?" I nodded and he continued, "well lets head into the studio so we can have a chat and you can have a look around, ok?"

"That sound's great," I said, "but I think I should introduce you to my son, Jamie." I said looking down at my son sitting in his push chair.

Jacob smiled and kneeled down infront of him, " Hi there little fella, I'm Jake, it's nice to meet you." He said as he gently shook Jamie's little hand ,which looked tiny compared to Jacob's, making Jamie give him a gummy grin and let out a giggle. "Angela? Would you mind watching the little guy while I talk to Bella?" He asked Angela without taking his eyes off Jamie.

"Of course I will." She said as she walked out from behind her desk. "He is such a handsome boy, and don't worry I won't let him out of my sight," she said to me with a smile.

I was a little unsure at first but she really seemed like a genuinely nice person so I decided it would be ok. I followed Jacob into a large, well equipped recording studio.

"So Bella, now for the formal part." He said motioning for me to take a seat. He asked me al the basic questions like what experience I had and why I wanted the job etc.

"Ok, you can relax now." He said with a smile. "You did great, and I couldn't think of a better person for the job. It's yours."

I couldn't help getting up and giving him a big hug. He hugged me back with a laugh and then we sat back down.

"So the jobs yours, but I just wondered what your social life is like. No offence sweetheart but you look like you might be struggling a little." He said with a worried look o n his face.

I know he was a complete stranger but something about him made me feel like a could trust him. So I told him everything. When I had finished he said, "So your looking for an apartment?" I nodded and his eyes lit up with excitement. "Well then It really is your lucky day. I just so happen to have an apartment in Greenwich Village. You see, I have just got a new apartment over in the Upper East Side and was going to put it up on the market, but if you need a place, how about I rent it out to you?"

I couldn't believe my luck, a job, a home and by the look's of it, some great new friends.

So we moved into the apartment, started my new job and enrolled Jamie in day care. We even got a dog, we decided we would call him Jake just because we knew it would really bug Jacob. I didn't have to worry to much about the divorce, or custody agreement, because me and Edward really didn't really disagree on any of the terms or conditions. My attorney , , sorted most of it out for me, which was a huge help.

After that I focused a lot on work when Jamie was around. By the end of that year, me and Jacob were business partners. By the start of the next year, I had moved into my apartment in The Upper East Side. Afterwards me and Jacob decided that it was time to expand our business so we got a Business manager and at the start of this year we became Orchid Records. And that's how I got to where I am today.

* * *

"Wow, that's quite an achievement." Tanya said even though she looked nothing more than board. Although I couldn't help looking at Edward and smiling. He looked really impressed and for that I felt a swell of pride, but there was also something else that i couldn't quite put my finger on.

We spent the rest of our time together only making very light conversation and that made me a lot more comfortable, however I really couldn't stand Tanya by the end. She was annoying, rude, she clung to Edward like he was going to disappear at any second but over all she was just a plain rich bitch.

But it was difficult to see Edward again, it was like all the old feelings had resurfaced. Surely it was just the shock of seeing each other again, not real, right?

**Sorry, i really couldn't resist putting Jacob into the story, i don't know if there is going to be a romatic story line there or not, i guess you will have to wait and see. Still got a few more charatcters to bring in, and i will be working on the next chapter asap. **

**Please review and let me know what you think, thanks! x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, so I am thinking it's time to really get this story going. I feel like its going slowly and that may be because I haven't been writing very long chapters but now I really want to get into a storyline. So short-ish chapter but I think it's a good one. **

EPOV

Bella…

What had I done to her? Hearing her story today had really brought the whole thing into light. Clearly she had done well for herself, started a new life, but it was one that I was not a part of and for some reason this made me want to cry.

I had witnessed today the relationship she shares with our son, which was something I had often wondered about when he was with her. They were extremely close and all anyone had to do was look into her eyes to see it, as the adoration there was unmistakable.

I lay on the bed, staring up and the patterned ceiling but I wasn't really seeing it, as I was lost in my own thoughts. Tanya was fast a sleep next to me. All she did when we got back to the hotel was comment on how Bella had clearly just managed to get by on sex appeal, or perhaps just sex. This had really infuriated me and when I demanded that she stop bad mouthing Bella she had yelled at me for taking sides, or somewhere along those lines. How exactly was I taking sides?

I supported her, but I had no reason to hate Bella. Sure we had had our differences but that was a long time ago and we have both changed so much since then.

Bella…

Why couldn't I get her out of my mind. I felt so guilty about everything I had put her through, that I made her leave. But most of all that I didn't go after her. I wanted to, believe me. I got into my car turned on the engine – then turned it off.

Picked up the phone dialled her number – then put it back down.

Because the bottom line was I had no idea what to say. She wanted me to change and at the time I really didn't think I could. When I finally realised I had changed I was already to far deep with Tanya.

I had to apologise and I had to do it soon.

The more I lay there the guiltier I felt. I couldn't think of anything else and sleep was no where to be found. I looked over at the clock, 2am. Perhaps I could call her… No. I couldn't apologise over the phone it just wasn't right.

After another ten minutes I finally gave up.

I swung my legs over the bed, put on a grey T-shirt, and a pair of warn jeans along with my sneakers. I got Bella's address out of my organiser and headed towards her apartment, without a word to my fiancée.

Maybe it was the wrong thing to do but it just felt so right. After seeing her today I could think of nothing else. Those beautiful chocolate eyes and her breath taking smile. Her hair was a lot shorter but I loved it still. All the memories came rushing back, the bad ones to but they were far outweighed by the good.

I should have given her this apology three years ago, I jut hope it's not too late.

BPOV

I stood in the door way and watched my little boy sleep. He looked so happy and relaxed when he slept. I wish I felt the same. Since today my head has been all over the place. Edward brought up all these old feelings and now I can't get away from them and I have been trying to work out what they could mean ever since we got home. Do I like him? Miss him? Love him?

It's all to complicated!

I left Jamie's room and closed the door behind me. I went over to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of wine, I needed to relax a little. I sat on the couch and started watching one of those silly reality shows about rich people. Normally I would fall asleep during one when Angela would stay over and insist on watching it, but tonight I just couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard I tried.

Stupid Edward Cullen!

Suddenly Jake started barking at the front door and then the door bell rang. Who could be here at this hour. I was a little worried as it was so late and I was on my own so I grabbed Jake's collar and brought him over to the door with me so I had some form of protection.

I opened the door and Edward was standing there, soaking wet.

"Edward…..? What….?" I was in complete and unable to form any sort f sentience.

"Bella, I'm sorry!" He blurted out. What was he talking about?

"Sorry for what, Edward?" I asked completely confused at this point. Jake had no interest now he knew there was no danger, took one sniff of Edward and settled himself back down on the rug.

"I'm sorry for everything! How selfish I was, how I never really treated you with the respect you deserve and I am so sorry Bella! If I could take it all back I would in a heart beat. I'm so sorry!" I could see tears welling up in his eyes and I could feel them running down my face.

I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't even think. Before I knew it I leapt at Edward and kissed him. His arms snaked around my waist and he kissed me back.

Bliss, for now anyway.

**Please review! And thanks for reading**


	12. Chapter 12

**On with the story...**

Previously:

_I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't even think. Before I knew it I leapt at Edward and kissed him. His arms snaked around my waist and he kissed me back._

BPOV

I knew it was wrong. I knew it couldn't possibly end well for me but something about this just made it feel so right. It was Edward, a man who I had once been completely in love with, my first love actually and right now I was unsure of my feelings for him at the moment. I was so confused and overwhelmed that I couldn't do anything but let myself go and give in to what I wanted. Edward.

The kiss began slow and loving, full of all the old memories and feelings we had for one another. But it gradually turned into something deeper. Passion began to flare up between our lips and the longer we had for one an other.

I felt his lips begin to part and his tongue gently sweep across my bottom lip. I granted him entrance and our tongues danced together. It was impossible not to feel the electricity flowing between us. It was incredible.

All of a sudden Edwards phone began to ring in his pocket, which woke us both up to the reality of the situation we found ourselves in.

Edward was engaged, and I could, under no circumstances fall in love with him again. Never.

We pulled away, staring at each other, and breathing heavily from the intensity of the kiss. I took a step back from him, never breaking eye contact with him. He looked at me with an expression that was conflicting.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, as I quickly turned went into my apartment and shut the door behind me without looking back at Edward.

I leaned back against the door. I could feel the tears pouring down my face.

"Bella? Please! Open the door!" I heard Edward yell from the other side of the door, but I didn't move. I just couldn't, it was almost as if I had gone into shock.

After ten minutes he gave up and I listened as he walked away from my door and back the way he had came.

What had I done? More importantly, what had I started?

EPOV

Amazing… the only word I can think of to describe it.

I felt Bella's lips on my and I felt like I had no other choice but to respond. The feel of her next to me, the electricity that flowed between us was just to much to resist. I kissed her back with everything I had. All of the feelings I hadn't realised I still had for her just released into this one kiss.

But then my phone began to ring and it was like an alarm clock waking you up from the most amazing dream. Suddenly it was like reality had stepped between me and Bella and I was no longer able to reach her. She stepped away from me with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry" she whispered and before I could even register what she ment, she was gone.

No! no! no! Not now. I couldn't just let her go like this, in this situation. I needed to talk to her, to try and work this out. I must have been hammering on her door for around ten minutes before I realised that it was no use. She wasn't coming back.

I walked back onto the street, dragging my feet along. It was raining but I didn't notice. I couldn't go back to the hotel, because it just didn't feel right, so I ended up in a bar just down the street.

I started knocking them back as I sat at the bar stool. After a while I pulled my phone out, realising I had never actually looked who had been trying to call. It was Tanya. A wave of guilt hit me so hard that I almost fell over.

Maybe my feelings for Tanya weren't has deep as they should be, but she didn't deserve to be cheated on.

I drank and drank until reality became nothing but a blur.

BPOV

I lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. I was trying so hard to fall asleep, even though after tonight I knew it would be impossible. I needed to sleep, because I hadn't been sleeping well all week. Well to be precise, when Edward stepped back into my life. His kiss still lingered on my lips, and I couldn't close my eyes without seeing his face behind my lips.

I want to tell you it was torture, and unwanted feeling I wished would pass. But that would be a lie. Because in reality I loved it and craved it with every portion of my being… even though I knew deep down it was wrong.

Eventually exhaustion took over and I fell asleep.

I woke up to a loud banging and Jake barking his head off. I looked at the clock to see it was 3 am. I jumped out of bed and ran to the door, I really didn't want Jamie waking up. I once again brought Jake over to the door with me and opened the front door a crack. What I saw made me wrench it fully open and run to the person standing there.

Edward stood slumped against the door frame, with a bloody gash across his head and he was only partially conscience.

I managed to wrap his arms around my soldiers and lead him to my coach. I lay him back and ran into the kitchen to get the first aid kit. When I returned he was muttering something, under his breath. I was debating whether or not to take him to the hospital or not.

"Edward? Edward, can you hear me? I need you to talk to me baby!" I told him in desperation.

"You called me baby." He whispered, a smiling spreading across his face. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Edward! You had me worried!" I yelled, knocking his arm gently.

"Sorry" he replied, but it was slurred, as he fell into unconsciousness.

I smiled at his sleeping face. He may be bloody, dirty and sticking of alcohol, but he was still Edward.

**Edward and Bella at her apartment late at night, what could possibly happen... Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have been studying with my exams and I also got hooked on a few other stories on fanfiction and I couldn't stop reading them. Well I am happy to say that all my exams are finished (hope I did ok) so now I am free to update as often as possible.**

* * *

BPOV

_I smiled at his sleeping face. He may be bloody, dirty and sticking of alcohol, but he was still Edward. _

I opened up the first aid kit and began to clean up his injuries. I had always had a weak stomach for blood so I only breathed through my mouth. I gently cleaned the gash on his forehead with an alcohol wipe, I knew it had to sting but he didn't even stir. I considered taking him to the hospital because the gash was actually rather deep, but he was in no fit state and it was late so I waited until the bleeding stopped and then put a band aid over it.

After that I really didn't know what to do. Whether I should leave him on the couch, make him up, or call someone. I decided that I was best to leave him as he was and when it came to calling someone, I only knew Tanya that was here in the city with him and there was no way I was calling her. It was clear to everyone that she thought of Edward as a possession and me as a threat to her little fairy story.

As I sat there on the floor, my back against the couch, with Edwards breathing in my ear and Jake's head on my lap, staring at nothing just the darkness that had infiltrated my apartment, I realised that is was a fairy story. Everything Edward and Tanya had together was like I had read it in a book. Poor boy with great potential and ambitions meets rich, beautiful girl who gives him everything he wants and they live happily ever after.

Happily ever after. I used to believe that a long time ago, but over time I had grown up and realised that they never really come true. And in a sort of ironic way the situation I was currently in was sort of proving my point.

After all, how many fairy tales have you ever read with an ex-wife in that wasn't evil? Was I evil? I didn't wan to think so but when looking back at the events of this evening it makes a person wonder.

Which leaves me with the conclusion that if I am the bad guy, then by the end of the story I will have to be defeated.

* * *

EPOV

I woke up with a pounding headache, and my body ached all over. I opened my eyes slowly only to realise that I was not in the hotel room. What had happened last night?

I looked around and saw I was lying on a couch, in someone's apartment. I had no clue who's it was, or where it was for that matter, but who's ever it was, they seemed to have taken care of me and I doubt I was very good company last night. I glanced over the room, my attention being captured by two photographs on the small table beside the sofa. One was of Bella and Jamie together at what looked like Central Park. The other was a picture of Bella and two other people. One was a girl who had short brown hair that was darker than Bella's and glasses on. The other person was a man, who appeared well built and had tanned skin but wore a huge smile. He was between the two girls with his arms around both of them, but I noticed he was leaning a lot closer to Bella. I felt a pang of jealousy when I realised this, but I managed to shake it off.

Clearly I was in Bella's apartment. It was very quiet and I didn't think it was still early enough for them to be in bed, so where were they?

I got p and made my way over to the kitchen to get a glass of water for my parched throat. As I headed toward the sink I noticed a piece of paper on the island in the middle and two pain killers on top of it. I completely forgot my need for a drink an d began to read the letter.

_Edward,_

_Jamie and I have gone to take the dog for a walk and to get some breakfast. I didn't think it would be a good idea for him to see his father in the state that you were in and I am sure you will agree. Will should be back around eleven._

_Feel free to take a shower, because I think you may need one before going home, and help yourself to any food or drinks. I thought the pain killers would be required._

_Bella_

_P.S. We both know we need to talk but now is not the right time so I would appreciate it if you were not there when I return home. I will call you this afternoon._

"State?" was I really that bed? I looked down on myself and realised I was a mess so I took Bella up on her offer and jumped into her shower after taking the pain killers and getting a drink. I had to admit that Bella really did have a really nice apartment.

Whilst in the shower the words at the bottom of the letter kept repeating in my mind. I remembered kissing her and then leaving but I had no clue on why or when I came back.

What could I have possibly done that was so awful she couldn't take seeing me face to face?

After I got out of the shower I cleaned myself up the best I could and left her apartment, being sure the door was locked behind me.

When I got to the front of her building I pulled out my cell phone, I had fifteen missed calls, five voicemails and seventeen text messages, all off Tanya. Well I would see her soon enough.

As I walked back to the hotel I couldn't help but think about the life that Bella and Jamie shared together here. I could see the photograph from her apartment in me mind and they looked so happy. I would give anything to be part of that life right now, so what did that mean?

I walked into the hotel lobby and headed straight for the elevator. Sooner than i would have liked i was standing outside the door to our room. I had no clue what i was going to say to her and she was definitely going to be mad at me.

I pressed my ear against the door but i could hear no sound at all. With my fingers crossed that she had decided to go out i slowly opened the door.

"EDWARD CULLEN! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" She screamed has she rounded the corner from the bedroom.

Damm it!

* * *

BPOV

As I wondered around Central Park, watching my son play happily with our dog, i couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if Edward was here with us.

Perhaps it was wrong of me to leave this morning without saying a word to him but when i looked into his face this morning i knew that if we started talking i would just melt and beg him to give us another shot. And i could not allow that to happen. I vowed along time ago that i would never play the role of damsel in distress and i had no desire to change that now. I was going to call Edward Cullen later on today, but not until i was prepared to handle such a conversation with the ex- love of my life.

**Not as long as i would have liked this chapter to have been, but i couldn't think of much else to put in. I am desperate to know what you guys think and what you want to see happen in this story. My other stories will be updated later this week. **

**Thanks alot and please please please review! **

**sara-faith**


	14. Chapter 14

EPOV

_"EDWARD CULLEN! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" She screamed has she rounded the corner from the bedroom._

_Damm it!_

"Tanya just let me explain.."

"Oh No! What happened to your face!" She said as she rushed over to me and cupped my face in her hands. Perhaps I had been wrong to believe that Tanya was a little shallow, apparently she really did care. "You do realise that we are having our photographs taken with Mommy and Daddy today! How is that going to happen if you look such a mess!" Nevermind.

"I just got into a bit of a fight last night, its not a big deal. You can PhotoShop anything these days." I told her as I walked into the closet, but she only followed.

"Why did you get in a fight? Who with? Where did you go after? Why did you leave in the first place? I bet you were drunk!" She screamed at me. There were so many questions and I knew for a fact that it would be disastrous if I told her the truth.

Why did I get in a fight? I have no idea, I can't remember. She would defiantly not like that.

Who with? Same answer which means she would be mad.

Where did I go after? To my ex-wife and mother of my child's apartment. That would equal a lot of screaming at me.

And yes I was drunk, because I shared a passionate kiss with my ex-wife and the mother of my child and now I have a feeling she never wants to see me again. And to be honest who could blame her, I hadn't seen her in years then I show up on her door step, and kiss her while I have a fiancée in my hotel room asleep. Nice going Cullen!

"I needed to sort my head out so I just said, "Tanya, we have to go soon and even though you look gorgeous already I think you have better get ready to leave."

With her mind back on photographs and looking pretty, she ran to the dressing table while yammering on about some new eye shadow. But I didn't listen to her, my head was else where.

BPOV

_I was going to call Edward Cullen later on today, but not until i was prepared to handle such a conversation with the ex- love of my life._

"Mom! What we doing today?" Jamie yelled at me from the couch. I was currently in the kitchen preparing some lunch for us both.

"We are going to eat now and then I was thinking we could head down to the studio, what do you think baby?"

"That sounds like fun. Will Angela and Jacob be there?" Jamie loved seeing Angela and Jacob. Angela would always fuss over him and spoil him and Jacob adored playing with him.

As I hurried around the kitchen, I noticed that the light on the answer machine was flashing, it must have been from this morning.

I had an idea of who it would be, I just hoped I was wrong.

EPOV

"Nice to see you again Mr Denali. You too Mrs Denali and may I say that you look stunning." I loathed his part. Meeting her parents again, you have to be pleasant and basically lie through your teeth, plus he is my boss.

The pictures we were having taken today were for a news paper article on my boss and Tanya's father, Aro Denali.

The photographs were a complete blur. Stand here, stand there. I just got on with it and allowed to let my mind wonder. Once again it was on Bella. What was going to do? Clearly there was something between us but I had no idea what it was or what it could become. The feel of her lips on mine… this was impossible!

While Tanya was admiring herself in all of the pictures and annoying the photographer to death, I got out my phone and called the only person I could talk to about this.

Im back! And i have missed fanfic so much. I have some fantastic ideas for this story and the next chapter is just being finished off. What do you think? Please leave me a review, because i love them and they inspire me.


	15. Chapter 15

BPOV

"_Hello Bella! Its Mike! haven't heard from you in ages, and i was thinking that we should get together sometime... like maybe a date? Well, erm, just call me or whatever, you know, when you can. Okay, bye. Its Mike by the way."_

Mike. My own personnel stalker. Ever since i had moved to New York he had constantly been asking me out. At first it was kind of flatering, now its just plain annoying. The guy just couldn't take a hint.

_"Message deleted." _Thats better.

With Mike now forgotten, I headed into the kitchen to get something for me and jamie to eat before we headed for the studio. But i found my mind wondering once again to my ex-husband, which made me angry. Why did he have to come back? I was doing perfectly fine on my own and ofcourse he couldn't even be cold and bitter towards me like any good ex would do.

I was so confused.

Why did i have to want him?

EPOV

_"Hi big brother! How are you?"_

"Hi Alice, im good thanks. Yourself?" I said into the phone.

_"Im good thanks. But enough of the small talk. You must be in trouble or something, because otherwise you wouldn't call. Please, please, please tell me you have killed tanya and you now need help hiding the body!"_

Alice absolutly hated tanya in everyway possible. Im pretty sure that if i wasn't with Tanya, Alice would of killed her already. "You wish. No, actually Alice, this is about Bella. I think i have done something really stupid." And with that i told alice the whole story about everything that had happened since i arrived in New York, including the kiss and the very drunken night.

_"Seriously Edward, could you get yourself in a bigger mess if you tried? Just answer me one question... do you still love Bella?"_

I opened my mouth to reply but no words came out. Did i love Bella? I think I...

"EDWARD! Get over here!" Tanya screeched from across the room.


End file.
